Digimon Failventure
by Bluse
Summary: ¿Como hubiese resultado digimon adventure si en lugar de Tai y compañia hubiesen ido otras personas? En esta ocasion, el mundo digital estara en mis manos y en las de mis amigos. ¿Seremos capaces de salvar el mundo digital del mal que lo acecha?
1. Chapter 1

**DIGIMON FAILVENTURE**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1. Vacaciones de verano<span>

-"Ah, la Tierra. ¡Ahí es donde vivo! Pero creo que no es donde me encuentro…Empecemos desde el principio…Todo empezó con el cambio climático: Selvas que se secaban, desiertos inundados y ciudades en las que hacía calor un frío que pela. Aunque yo no me estaba enterando de eso, porque estaba en un campamento de verano con unos amigos…"

Subida a un árbol, a la sombra, se encontraba una chica morena echándose una siesta, cuando de pronto empezó a nevar. "Pero qué…¿¡Nieve!¡Pero si estamos en Julio!"

-Por cierto, yo me llamo Yoli, algunos también me llaman yoliwyvern, porque me gustan los dragones (son tan gordos…) – bajándose del árbol – y esos son algunos de los chicos que están en el campamento conmigo…

-Esa de ahí es mi tocaya, Yoli. Yo la llamo Yolipando, jeje.

- La que está pegando berridos por ahí es Meli, ¡Tiene muy mala leche!

- El chico con gafas que está con el ordenador es Edu. No sé para qué ha venido, si se pasa todo el día jugando online como un yonki.

- Ese tío de allí que va vestido de verde y está poniendo caras sexuales es Jaime, es un poco raro pero es majo.

- El de las melenas se llama Javi, y esa que le está mordiendo en el brazo es Sara.

- Y ahí estábamos ¡En un campamento de verano con nieve!

Sara - ¡Hagamos un muñeco de nieve, wiii! (chillando como una loca)

YoliP – Joer que frío…Y yo sin ropa de abrigo…

Javi – ¡Un ángel de nieveeeeeeeeee! (tirándose a la nieve)

Jaime – Joer, qué putada , y yo no me he traído mis botas metaleras para la nieve…

Edu – ¡Mierda, la nieve me está jodiendo la conexión!¡LAG!¡NO!¡Me mataron! Me cago en…

De pronto el cielo se nubló y empezaron a saltar chispas y luces entre las nubes. Todos los chicos miraron al cielo.

YoliW - ¡Mirad!¡Edu, deja el puto ordenador y sal a ver esto!

Edu - ¿El qué? (con el ordenador en la mano) ¡Anda, un IFO!

Jaime – Será UFO…

Edu – Eso, eso, UFO…

Jaime – Pues mola un montón… ¡Le voy a hacer una foto! (sacándo su cámara de última generación)

De repente de entre las nubes cayeron unas bolas de fuego que se estrellaron ante sus pies. Todos cayeron para atrás por la explosión.

YoliP - ¿Estáis bien?

Jaime – Sí…¡PERO ESTOY ACOJONADO! – Gritando exageradamente.

Javi - ¿Qué es? (asomándose al agujero donde cayeron las bolas de fuego)

Edu – Parecen…Meteoritos.

De los cráteres comenzaron a emerger unos extraños dispositivos, en total había siete, uno para cada uno de los chicos.

Edu – Pues va a ser que no son meteoritos…(cogiendo uno de los dispositivos)

YoliP - ¿Y qué son?

YoliW – Qué guapo, parece una mini consola o algo así…

Sara - ¡Mola!

Jaime – Si tenéis uno verde os lo cambio…

Edu- Es como un aparato digital de control remoto…

Meli - ¿Tienen instrucciones? (agitándolo)

No les dio tiempo a decir nada más, cuando una gigantesca ola apareció tras ellos, haciéndolos caer por un vórtice.

¿? – Yoli…

YoliW – ¿Uh?

¿? – Yoli, despierta…

YoliW - ...5 minutos más… (dándose la vuelta)

¿? – YOLIIIIIIIIII!

YoliW - ¿¡QUÉ! (incorporándose de mala ostia, se queda mirando un extraño bicho rosa que tenía encima) ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Yoli se echó para atrás, mientras la bola rosa avanzaba hacia ella dando saltos amigablemente

¿? – ¡Tranquila, soy tu amigo!

YoliW - ¿Qué narices eres tú?

¿? – Te estaba esperando Yoli, ¡Soy Koromon!

YoliW - ¿Koromon…Esperándome?

Edu – ¡Yoli!

YoliW -¡Ah, Edu!

Edu – Yoli, este bicho rosa me está persiguiendo…

¿? – No soy un bicho rosa ¡soy motimon!

YoliW - ¿Tienes otro?

Edu – Probablemente los chismes estos que cogimos controlan a estos bichos…

YoliW – Bueno pues voy a echar un ojo (trepando a un árbol)

Koromon - ¿Qué miras?

YoliW – (con un catalejo) pero qué…¿océano? Pero si estábamos en la montaña…¡Ostias!¡Un escarabajo rojo! ¡Qué grande! Espera….¡VIENE HACIA AQUÍ!¡AAHH!

Koromon – ¡Cuidado, es Kuwagamon! (saltando y lanzándole burbujas mientras Yoli bajaba del árbol)

Edu - ¡Ahhhhhh un bicho!

El kuwagamon pasa de largo destrozando la copa del árbol donde estaba Yoli.

Edu - ¡Qué bestia! ¿Estás bien?

YoliW – He tenido días mejores…¡Koromon!¿estás bien? Suicida, que ese bicho era muy grande para ti… Eres muy valiente…

Edu - ¡Yoli, que viene!

YoliW - ¡Corre!

Los dos salieron corriendo con el kuwagamon detrás.

Motimon – ¡Por aquí! (metiéndose dentro de un árbol)

Edu – Pero qué…

YoliW- Calla, no hagamos ruido… (se le escapa un pedo)… he dicho silencio…

Tras unos instantes, se dejan de oír sonidos.

¿? – Eh, se ha ido.

YoliW - ¿Yolipando?

¿? – Hoolaaa vosotros debéis ser los amigos de yoli

YoliP – Hola chicos, este es Yokomon, mi propio bicho o lo que sea.

Edu - ¡Mira hay otro!

Sara - ¡Tokomon vuelve! (Le alcanza y le espachurra)

Tokomon – ¡Toko, toko!¡Hola a todos!

YoliW – También está Meli, y también tiene uno…

Tsunomon – Hola soy tsunomon.

Javi - ¡Eh chicos! ¿También tenéis cosas de estas?

Edu - ¡Javi!

Bukamon - ¡Eh, que no soy una cosa, soy bukamon!

Javi - ¿Qué leches son estos bichos?

Todos - ¡Somos digimon, monstruos digitales! Somos majos…Leales, con un pelo precioso, o calvos también. ¡Somos divertidos y adorables!.

YoliW – Pues hola…

YoliP - ¿Y Jaime?

Javi – Seguro que está dando una vuelta por ahí…

Jaime - ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHH BICHOOOOOOO! (apareciendo de entre unos arbustos gritando con kuwagamon detrás)

Todos los chicos - ¡AHHHH! (Les pasa el kuwagamon por encima)

Javi - ¡Que me despeinas, desgraciado!

Tanemon – Jaime, ¿Estás bien? Tanemon te protegerá, ¡tranquilo!

YoliW - ¡Que vuelve!¡Corred!

Javi – ¡Cuando se lo diga a mi madre va a exigir que le devuelvan el dinero!

YoliW – ¡Que alguien aplaste a ese bicho!

Meli – ¡Te cedo a ti los honores!

YoliW- ¡Ahhhh! (derrapando evitando caer por el precipicio) ¡Estamos atrapados!

Jaime - ¡Y ahora qué hacemos! ¡Qué hacemos! (gritando y dramatizando un montón)

Koromon - ¡Vamos digimon!

Los pequeñajos saltaron contra el gigantesco isnsecto, atacándole con sus burbujas de chicle, pero fueron derribados por el enorme monstruo de un solo golpe. Los chicos corrieron hacia sus compañeros.

YoliP – Yokomon!

YoliW - ¿Pero estás loco? Que ese bichejo casi se te merienda…

Koromon – Quería darte una buena impresión…

Edu – ¡Mocomon, hablame!

Motimon – Soy motimon…

Edu- Perdón…Al menos estás bien…

Meli - ¡Que vuelve! (señalado a kuwagamon)

YoliW – ¡Preparaos para correr!

Koromon - ¡No, vamos a luchar!

Motimon - ¡Sí! Pateémoles ese culo de insecto.

Tanemon - ¡Al ataque!

Tsunomon - ¡Vamos!

Todos los niños - ¡Noo esperad!

De pronto una nubarrón apareció en el cielo y de él salieron unos haces de luz de colores que se dirigieron a los siete digimon mientras los aparatos digitales comenzaban a brillar.

Sara - ¿Qué es eso?

Edu - ¿Qué pasa, y por qué brilla este cacharro?

Koromon – Koromon digievoluciona en… ¡AGUMON!

Motimon – Motimon digievoluciona en… ¡TENTOMON!

Yokomon – Yokomon digievoluciona en… ¡BIYOMON!

Tsunomon – Tsunomon digievoluciona en… ¡GABUMON!

Tokomon – Tokomon digievoluciona en… ¡PATAMON!

Bukamon – Bukamon digievoluciona en… ¡GOMAMON!

Tanemon – Tanemon digievoluciona en… ¡PALMON!

Javi - ¿Pero qué coño?...

Agumon - ¡Al ataque! ¡Llama bebé!

Patamon – ¡Disparo de aire!

Palmon – ¡Hiedra venenosa!

Gabumon - ¡Mini fuego C!

Tentomon - ¡Minitrueno!

Biyomon - ¡Fuego mágico!

Kuwagamon retrocedió tras recibir los ataques.

Agumon - ¡Vamos, otra vez!

La segunda oleada de ataques derribó al insecto. Los digimon se volvieron corriendo a los chicos.

YoliW – ¡Lo habéis hecho! (agumon le salta encima y cae al suelo de espaldas) joder koromon has engordado…

Edu – ¡Ahhh es un bicho!¡Quitádmelo, quitádmelo! (corriendo con tentomon detrás)

Tentomon – Pero edu…

De pronto Kuwagamon se volvió a levantar, clavando sus tenazas en el suelo y resquebrajando el acantilado. Los siete niños y sus digimon cayeron por él directos a un río.

Edu - ¡Nooo, por favor, no me gusta el agua, no sé nadar! (enganchándose a tentomon) ¡Vuela bicho, vuela!

Tentomon – ¡Edu, que no puedo contigo animal! (cayendo los dos)

Edu - ¡Aahhhh!

Y así comienzan las vacaciones de verano de estos siete amigos…


	2. Chapter 2

2. El nacimiento de Greymon

Se ve a los niños cayendo por el acantilado gritando hasta caer al agua. Los digimon voladores trataron de cogerles pero pesaban demasiado.

Gomamon – ¡Peces, ayudadnos!

Una balsa de peces surge del agua, recogiendo a todos, pero al caer kuwagamon al agua crea una ola gigante que les arrastra, hasta que llegan a una orilla.

Javi - ¿De dónde salieron todos esos peces?

Gomamon – Fue una suerte de que esos peces se reunieran…

Javi- ¿Huh?

Gomamon – Es broma. Los peces son mis amigos, yo les pedí que nos llevaran.

Javi – Interesante…¿Bukamon?

Gomamon – Ahora soy gomamon

Javi - ¿Gomamon?

Sara – Sí, y tu ya no eres tokomon, ¿No?

Patamon – Nop, soy patamon.

Agumon – Digievolucionamos.

YoliW - ¿Lo qué?

Edu – ¿Osea que evolucionáis cuando cambiáis y os hacéis más fuertes?

Tentomon – Así es, yo he digievolucionado en tentomon

Edu – Apártate de mí…

Piyomon – Yo ahora soy piyomon

Gabumon – Y yo era tsunomon y ahora soy gabumon.

Meli – Ahm…

Palmon – Y yo de tanemon a palmon.

Agumon – Y por último, yo soy agumon.

YoliW – Ahora sois más grandes… ¿Sois digimon aún?

Agumon – Sí, pero necesitamos tu ayuda.

Yoli - ¿Mi ayuda?

Agumon – Digievolucionar es muy difícil. Para hacerlo bien tengo que compartir tu energía.

Yoliw – Ah… (pensando: No me he pispao)

YoliP – Así que somos como pilas.

Piyomon – Así es.

Edu - ¿Y cómo usáis nuestra energía?

Tentomon – Ni zorra.

Palmon - ¡Gracias por tu energía!

Jaime – Nhaaa que gorda - dijo abrazando al digimon verde

Sara – Ahora molas más patamon.

Patamon - ¡Gracias!

Javi – No debería hablar con extraños…

Gomamon – Pero no soy un extraño soy tu amigo.

Meli – Bueno ¿Y ahora qué?

Javi – Podríamos buscar un teléfono para pedir ayuda.

YoliW – Pero no sabemos ni dónde estamos.

YoliP – Pero sí de dónde vinimos, de lo alto de esa montaña.

YoliW – Deberíamos explorar la zona…

Javi – Mejor podríamos quedarnos donde estamos.

Meli – No podemos esperar que vengan a ayudarnos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Edu – Necesitaríamos una brújula, no sabemos dónde está el Norte.

Tentomon – Yo lo sé.

Edu - ¿Ah sí?

Tentomon – Al lado contrario del Sur.

(Facepalm colectivo)

YoliW - ¿Y hay humanos?

Agumon - ¿Como vosotros? Sois los primeros que vemos, sólo hay digimon aquí…

YoliW- Bueno pues…Habrá que irse…

Meli - ¿Dónde vas?

YoliW- Antes vi el océano, si nos acercamos quizás veamos un barco.

Javi – Sigo creyendo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí…

Gomamon – ¡Javi, que se piran!

Javi - ¡Cabrones, esperadme!

Los chicos siguieron el curso del río.

YoliW – Qué árboles más raros hay aquí…

Sara – Patamon, ¿Puedes volar?

Patamon - ¡Claro! (Volando marcha atrás)

Sara – Emm…Déjalo, anda.

Gabumon – Huelo el mar.

(Se escucha un teléfono sonando)

YoliP - ¿Una alucinación?

Los chicos llegan corriendo a la playa, donde hay apostadas varias cabinas telefónicas.

YoliW – Si funcionan podríamos encargar una pizza…Mmmm pizza…

Sara – Jo, qué hambre.

YoliP - ¿Pero qué leches hacen unas cabinas en mitad de la playa?

Yoli se acerca a una de las cabinas, mira a ver si tiene dinero y después la aporrea. Hace lo mismo con la siguiente cabina, y así hasta probar todas.

Sara - ¿Qué haces?

YoliW – Nada, a ver si caía alguna moneda… Cuando las golpeas muchas veces cae algo, pero parece que no hay suerte…¿Tenéis pasta?

Edu - ¿Para?

YoliW – Para metértelas por el "insert coin". Para qué van a ser, para llamar.

Edu – Usa mi tarjeta, pedazo de borde…Yo también intentaré llamar.

Sara – Y yo.

Jaime – Yo quiero probar también.

Pero ninguno de los teléfonos funcionaba.

YoliW – Menuda mierda, me voy a dar una vuelta.

Meli – Espera, Yoli, nosotros no podemos llamar pero a lo mejor nos pueden llamar a nosotros, deberíamos esperar un poco. Aparte llevamos todo el día andando tenemos que descansar…

Jaime – ¡Yo tengo hambreeeeee!

YoliW – Yo también, no hemos comido nada en todo el día…

YoliP - ¿Alguien tiene algo de comer?Yo sólo tengo…¿Uh?¡Anda! El cacharro éste que cayó del cielo…

YoliW – Es verdad…Yo también…

Jaime - ¿Alguien tiene uno verde?

Sara - ¿Para qué serán?

Meli – Seguro que son algo importante.

Edu – Podría intentar desmontarlo…(le rugen las tripas)…Pero tengo que comer algo antes.

YoliP – Yo sólo llevo un botiquín.

Edu – Yo sólo tengo mi ordenador, y encima no furula…Menuda mierda, hoy había evento y me lo voy a perder.

YoliW – Yo tengo mi catalejo.

Meli – Yo no tengo nada.

Sara - ¡Yo sí! (sacando una mochila llena de chuches)

Jaime - ¡Sara! ¿Te he dicho lo guapísima que estás hoy y lo mucho que te aprecio como amiga?

Sara – No me hagas la pelota, capullo. Las iba a compartir de todas formas.

YoliW – Joer yo me comería un gusano…

Edu – Y yo una vaca…

YoliP – Jaime, ¿Y tú qué llevas?

Jaime – Pues…Mis botas metaleras de repuesto, mi cámara digital, una brújula jodida, las cartas del UNO, que si queréis luego nos echamos una partida…

YoliW - ¡Eh! ¡Javi lleva la comida de emergencia!

Meli - ¿QUEEEEEEE?

YoliW – Javiiiii

Javi – Dejadme en paz, ¡estoy intentando llamar!

YoliP - ¡La bolsa!

Javi – Sí, ahora se la doy a Jaime, que le toca llevarla.

Palmon – Lo hará encantado.

Jaime – Y una mierda.

Javi – Puto egoísta, toma la maldita bolsa, llevo cargando todo el día con ella.

Jaime – Joder pero es que pesa mucho y yo ya llevo la mía (que las botas pesan)

Javi – Pues yo la he llevado todo el rato y no me he quejado.

YoliW – Bueno, bueno, no os peleéis, vamos a comer y así la bolsa pesará menos.

Jaime – A ver, contando que somos 7, tenemos comida para tres días.

YoliP – Pero contando a los digimon…

Edu – Tenemos para media hora.

Gabumon – Tranquilos, nosotros sacamos la comida del entorno.

Tentomon – Eso, no nos incluyáis en vuestros cálculos.

Javi – Genial, entonces dividamos la comida entre los siete…

YoliW – (dando de comer a agumon) está rico ¿eh? ¡ENGORDA, ENGORRRDA!

Javi - ¡Pero qué coño haces!

Gomamon - ¿eh?

Se oye un gruñido, y tras él las cabinas salen volando por unos chorros de agua salidos del suelo. Tras ello una concha aparece de debajod e la arena.

Tentomon – ¡Es shellmon!

Edu - ¿Lo qué?

Tentomon – Alguien que siempre está de mal humor.

Javi - ¡Trepemos!

Shellmon lanzó un chorro de agua a Javi haciéndole caer.

Gomamon – Javiii (recibiendo un chorro de agua)

Agumon - ¡Al ataque!

YoliW - ¡Patéale el culo de tortoise!

Agumon – ¡Llama bebé!

La llama impactó directamente en la cara del shellmon.

YoliW - ¡Zas! En toda la boca.

Gabumon – ¡Minifuego C! (sin echar nada por la boca)

Biyomon - ¡Toma esto! (sin hacer el ataque)

Tentomon - ¡Minitrueno! (sale una minichispa)

Edu - ¿WTF? ¿Por qué son tan fraudulentos?

Meli – Están como…Sin poder.

Shellmon barrió a los digimon con un chorro de agua, y sólo agumon se pudo levantar.

YoliW – ¡Agumon!

Agumon - ¡Llama bebé!

Edu - ¡No vale, sólo agumon tiene fuerzas!

Tentomon – Nosotros estamos hambrientos…

YoliP - ¡Claro! Agumon es el único que ha comido.

Agumon – ¡Yoli , distráele!

YoliW - ¡Eh, caratortoise, por aquí!

Agumon - ¡Llama bebé!

Yoli cogió un palo y comenzó a golpear al monstruo, pero éste le cogió con uno de sus tentáculos.

Agumon - ¡Yoliii!

Shellmon atrapó a agumon bajo su mano y roció de agua al resto de niños y digimon.

YoliW -¡Joder, no me puedo mover! ¡Agumon ayúdame!

Agumon - ¡Yoli!

El dispositivo de Yoli brilló de repente, y agumon también comenzó a brillar y a crecer.

Agumon – Agumon digievoluciona en… ¡Greymon!

Shellmon salió disparado soltando a Yoli, la cual rodó por el suelo. Cuando se levantó vió a greymon.

YoliW- ¡Ha vuelto a cambiar!Ahora es… Greymon

Greymon se rió. Shellmon le embistió pero el dinosaurio le cogió la cabeza con las garras. Shellmon contraatacó con un chorro de agua, pero greymon lo esquivó y le lanzó una llamarada al crustáceo. Tras ello, le embistió con la cabeza, lanzándolo por los aires y rematándolo con su Mega Llama. Shellmon salió disparado y se perdió lejos, cayendo en el mar. Greymon lanzó un rugido de victoria y disminuyó de tamaño, volviendo a ser agumon y quedando tirado en el suelo.

YoliW- ¡Agumon! ¡Dime algo, gordo!

Agumon- Yoli… ¿Tienes algo de comer?

Yoli se rió.

YoliW – Bueno, ya no tenemos por qué quedarnos aquí…

Los digimon comían con ansias la comida de los niños.

YoliP – Si queréis más, pedidlo.

Edu – El tortugo podría volver, deberíamos irnos antes de que lo haga…

Javi – Pues vayamos al bosque, si alguien nos busca mirarán allí.

YoliP – Nos caímos por un acantilado y fuimos arrastrados por el río, no va a ser fácil volver…

Edu – Si hay teléfonos tiene que haber gente que los use…Busquemos a esa gente.

Jaime – Pues hala, vámonos.


	3. Chapter 3

3. El nacimiento de Garurumon

YoliW-Me pregunto por qué cambio agumon y no los demás….Además, ¿por qué volviste a ser agumon?

Agumon- Ni idea.

CTA (Caída tipo anime)

De pronto salen dos monochromon de la nada y se ponen a luchar entre ellos

Edu- ¿Qué es eso?

Tentomon- Monochromon, no es un digimon violento…

YoliP – Joder pero estamos en mitad de su pelea…¡Corred que nos chafan!

Edu- Mmmm…Juguito de Yoli…

YoliP- ¬¬

Los chicos se apartaron.

Javi – Debe ser una pelea territorial.

Palmon – ¡Alejémonos!

Jaime- ¡Esperame palmon!

Comenzó a anochecer, cuando los niños seguían caminando por el bosque…

Jaime-Ahhh los pies me están matando, necesito parar…

YoliW- Hay que seguir.

Agumon-Tus piernas se fortalecerán haciendo ejercicio…

Jaime- Oye, bonito, que yo ando un montón…Más que todos estos juntos, seguro.

Agumon – Pues no te quejes y anda.

Edu – Está anocheciendo…Deberíamos acampar, es peligroso andar si está todo oscuro.

Tentomon – ¡Puedo olerlo!¡Es agua fresca! (Volando) ¡Es un lago! ¡Pasemos la noche allí!

Jaime-Pues vamos para allá…

Una vez en el lago…

Sara- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que grande!

YoliP-El lugar perfecto para acampar.

Jaime-Seeeeeeeee luego cantamos las típicas canciones de campamento alrededor de la hoguera, que yo se me muchas!

YoliP-Yo me apunto!

Edu- Mejor no…

YoliP- Aguafiestas.

Javi-¿Y vamos a dormir en el suelo?

YoliW-Pues va a ser que sí…

De pronto las luces de un tranvía se encendieron.

YoliW-Es un…

Meli-¿Tranvía? ¿Qué hace aquí?

YoliP-¿Habrá alguien dentro?

YoliW- A VER A VER (voz de armon)….Pues no…

Edu- Joder pues está nuevo, no está ni sucio.

Jaime- Weee como molan los asientos! (tirándose a la bartola en uno de ellos)

YoliW- Joer entre esto y las cabinas…

Javi- ¿Podré hacerlo funcionar? (toqueteando los botones)

Sara-¿Y por qué raíles piensas llevarlo cazurro?

Javi – cierto…

YoliW- FAIL (señalando a Javi).

YoliP- Al menos podremos pasar aquí la noche.

Tentomon- Yo tengo hambre!

Los chicos se repartieron algunas tareas.

Edu- Vaya mierda no pican los peces…Es más chungo que en el Legend of Legaia,…Y gomamon pírate que me los espantas!

Tentomon-Weee he encontrado bayas!

Patamon –Disparo de aire!

El chorro de aire dio a unos plátanos que cayeron sobre el cuerno de gabumon.

Agumon-Pincho moruno bananil.¡Tres puntos para patamon!

Gabumon- ¬.¬U

Piyomon- Ya cojo yo la fruta…(volando y cogiendo una fruta con el pico)

Palmon- Estas setas son comestibles.

Jaime- ¡AHHHH EL HONGOOO!Nos ha seguido hasta aquí! (señalando una seta muy grande)

Palmon- Esa no es comestible…

Jaime- Aunque lo fuese yo no me arriesgaría…¿Sabes?, en nuestro mundo había un hongo asesino que nos perseguía para matarnos.

Palmon- ¿En serio?Qué miedo ¿no?

Jaime- Mazo. Intentamos masacrarle pisándolo, pinchándolo con un palo y lanzándole piedras pero nada funcionaba, se regeneraba y cada vez había más.

Palmon- Sí que vivís en un mundo peligroso…

Meli- Bueno ya tenemos troncos y ramas…

YoliP-Falta el fuego.

Agumon- Yo me encargo, llama bebé! (encendiendo la hoguera)

YoliP- Qué eficaz.

Sara- Miraaaaad hemos cogido peces!

YoliW- Genial! Tengo hambre, deja que los voy a cocinar (poniendo el pez sobre el fuego).

Meli- Yoli, pedazo de opis así no se hace…Ponlo en un palo y déjalo al lado.

YoliW- Ah, vale.

Agumon- Mmmm que rico!

YoliP- ¿Qué pasa, Javi?

Javi- Por más que intento orientarme no encuentro la estrella polar.

YoliP-Es verdad, no hay tampoco ninguna constelación que reconozca…La estrella polar sólo se ve desde el hemisferio Norte así que quizás estamos en el hemiferio sur…Pero tampoco veo la cruz del Sur…

YoliW-Que rallada.

Javi- Mazo.

Patamon- *Bostezo*

Sara-¿Tienes sueño patamon?

Patamon-Seh (acostándose)

Sara- Yo también…

YoliW-Yo me caigo de sueño…

Edu- Alguien tendría que hacer guardia…

Javi-Vale. Tú empiezas

Edu- ¿Yo por qué?

Javi-Por hablar.

Edu-Puto ¬¬

Jaime-Yo quiero una BATAMANTA!

YoliW-Hablando de mantas…Gabumon, qué llevas debajo de la tuya, me dejas mirar?

Gabumon-Noooo!.

YoliW- Pero si no pasa nada, ven…

Meli- Déjale, jilipichis ¬¬ (empujando a Yoli) te ha dicho que no.

Sara- No os peleéis!

Javi- Bueno no os pongáis así, hago yo la primera guardia.

YoliW- Pues ahora ya no tengo sueño, así que hago la primera guardia.

Meli- Yo haré la siguiente.

Javi- Vale, pues que Edu haga la tercera y yo la última.

Edu- Te ha dado conmigo. ¿Por qué no se lo encasquetas a Jaime?

Jaime-¿A mí? Yo soy demasiado delicado! ¿Tú sabes lo que es llevar unas botas metaleras todo este camino abrupto lleno de baches? Es como ir con pies de plomo.

Edu- Pues quítatelas ¬¬

Jaime- ¡ANTES MUERTO!

Edu-Que asco…

Sara-Bueno chicos a dormir, hasta mañana.

YoliP-Espero que podamos dormir sin contratiempos…

Los chicos se acomodaron y pronto algunos se durmieron. De pronto Javi se incorporó y gritó despertando a todos.

Javi- ¡Chicos! ¿Habéis jugado a….? (volviendo a caer dormido)

Edu- Ostias, qué miedo.

YoliP- Es…sonámbulo?

Jaime-No sé pero….¿A qué hemos jugado, A QUÉ HEMOS JUGADO?

Sara- Qué mal rollo!

Meli- CHITÓN! A DORMIR TODO EL MUNDO!

Jaime- Vale vale…

Y se volvieron a dormir.

Meli-Gabumon…

Gabumon- ¿Sí?

Meli- Vete con Sara.

Gabumon-¿Por?

Meli-Porque me das mazo calor y no me dejas dormir.

Gabumon- Vaaale. Borde.

Mientras, fuera del autobús…

YoliW- Jooooder, en qué momento dije que me quedaba de guardia…YO NO AGUANTO, TENGO SUEÑOOOO.

Agumon- Pues estás de guardia así que ajo y agua. Como te duermas te muerdo.

Yoli- Puto…Bueno pues voy a lavarme la cara para despejarme. (caminando hacia la orilla, ve una sombra) ¿Quién está ahí?Ah, Meli…Joder qué miedo, ¿Qué haces ahí tú sola?Es pronto para el cambio de guardia.

Meli- No tenía sueño…Sorry por lo de antes.

YoliW-Nah, yo también fui un poco gilipollas…Por cierto tú y Sara ya os conocíais antes del campamento, ¿No?

Meli- Sí, somos amigas desde pequeñas por nuestras madres que trabajaban juntas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando nuestros padres trabajan siempre nos quedamos juntas así que somos casi como hermanas.

YoliW-Ya veo… "Eso me suena", penso para si misma

Meli-¿Qué?

YoliW-No, nada.

Meli- Me largo (Se va corriendo)

YoliW-Esta chica…Es tonta

Meli- ¡Te he oído! (agitando el brazo desde la lejanía)

YoliW-ups…

Se empieza a oír una armónica.

YoliW- La furcia de Meli…Dijo que no había traído nada.

Agumon- Dijo que no tenía nada de comer.

Gabumon-¡EH!Eso suena bien…

Meli- …(sigue tocando)

YoliW- Maldita Meli…Su musiquita me da más sueño… (cerrando los ojos)

De pronto unas ascuas saltan del fuego a una hoja que hay cerca, y el suelo empieza a temblar.

YoliW-¿Pero qué?¿Un terremoto?

Meli-¿WTF?

Una gigantesca serpiente marina emerga del agua con cara de pocos amigos.

YoliP-¿Qué pasa?¿Un terremoto?

Jaime-Vamos a morir ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

Javi- ¡La mierda de tranvía esta se mueve!...¡Qué guay!

Edu-¡Seguro que es otro bicho!

Tentomon- Es seadramon.

[Analizador: Seadramon. Un digimon dragón muy cabrónico que dispara flechas de hielo por la boca para trincharte con ellas y luego devorarte cual cubito de hielo en el refresco, ya que le gusta la comida recién salida del congelador]

Seadramon-¡Capullos! (Mientras tira de la isla y la aleja de la costa)

Sara-Pues no, no es un terremoto.

Meli- vaya por dios, está moviendo la isla…

Agumon- Nos está arrastrando por todo el lago

Edu-¡Ese hijo de puta quiere hundir la isla!

Tentomon- Es raro, seadramon no ataca si no se le provoca ¿No le habéis hecho nada?

Agumon y yoliw- Nada de nada.

Seadramon pega un coletazo a tentomon que sale disparado por los aires gritando.

YoliW-¿Esa hoja es su cola? Ups…

Tentomon-Ya sabía yo que le habíais hecho algo…

Con un coletazo, el dragón los hizo caer a todos al suelo y después se hundió en el agua para dar cabezazos a la isla desde abajo.

YoliW-Creo que sé por qué esta encabronado…

Javi-Pues…Esto no pinta muy bien.

Jaime-Ahhhh me mareo…No me gustan los barcos…Ni…Las cosas que flotan sobre el agua como los barcos…

Sara-¡Puto no me eches las rabas a mí!

Meli- ¡Sara! (yo te salvaré de las rabas de Jaime!) [Lanzándose al agua y dándose un planchazo]-ay…

Gabumon- Naaaa…No me gusta mojarme…Pero lo haré,¡Ah! (saltando al agua)

Meli nadaba levantando mucha agua con sus patadas levantando olas que se iba comiendo gabumon, que venía por detrás. La isla chocó con unos postes de la luz, parándose, y Meli logró alcanzar la isla (joder que rápido, nada más veloz que una serpiente marina o_o en fin xD.)

Edu-Estamos atrapados…

Seadramon- ¡Capullos! (saliendo del agua) ¡Me las vais a pagar!

Biyomon-¡Fuego mágico!

Patamon-¡Disparo de aire!

Seadramon- (Pensando Pero esta mierda de ataques que son…)

Palmon- Hiedra venenosa…(no llega)

Jaime- FAIL (señalando a palmon)

Palmon- ¬¬

Tentomon- ¡Tormenta!

Agumon-¡Llama bebé!

Seadramon- ¡A mi no me vaciléis enanos de mierda!

YoliW- ¡Agumon, cambia!

Agumon- ¿Que te crees, que no lo he intentado? No puedo

YoliW- ¿Pero por qué?

Agumon- No tengo ni idea…

Meli-¡Ehhh!

Sara-¡Es Meli! (reconocería ese grito a kilómetros)¡Meli aquí! ¡Ah!

Sara cae al agua, *CHIQUIPLUICK SPLASH* y gomamon la recoge. Se oyen los gritos de seadramon.

Meli- Pero que opis…Gomamon llévatela anda yo distraigo al bicho ese…¡EH FIDEO AZUL ESTOY AQUÍ!

Seadramon-Pero qué coño…¿Me ha llamado?¿De qué va?

Gabumon-¡MinifuegoC! (impactando en toda la cara de seadramon)

Seadramon- Y encima…Encima me mancillan MI preciosa cara…Ya está, ya la habéis cagado. Yo sólo quería daros un sustito por haberme despertado de mi siesta nocturna pero mira, ya no estoy para estas gilipolleces…AHORA VAIS A SUFRIR UNA MUERTE LENTA Y DOLOROSA. Para empezar, tú, hala, ¡A tomar por culo! (dándole un coletazo a gabumon mandándole donde cristo perdió la alpargata).

Meli-¡Gabumon!

Seadramon-¡Y TU VAS A SUFRIR LA MUERTE DOLOROSA! (coge a Meli con la cola hundiéndola)

Sara- ¡Esa maldita serpiente hija de su madre va a matar a Meli!¡Y todo por mi culpa!

YoliW-¡Meli!

Meli-¡Argh!

Seadramon-¡Sufre!¡Sufre por mi cola quemada, mi cara golpeada y todos los insultos y vejaciones a los que me habéis sometido!

Tentomon-Parece que va en serio…

Sara- ¡Patamon haz algo!¡ayudala!

Patamon- Lo siento Sara soy un mierdas y no le hago nada con mis ataques.

Sara-Inútil ¬¬.

Patamon- Eh que l he intentado antes y ya has visto que no pasó nada.

Sara- ¡Pero lo importante es la intención jolín!

Patamon- Que vaya gabumon que para algo es su compañero.

Gabumon- A mí también me patea el hígado…Pero…

Meli-¿Me vais a ayudar u os vais a quedar discutiendo como gilipollas?¡Argh!

Seadramon- (Joder si que tiene pulmones, llevo ya un rato estrujándola y no se muere…Y todavía habla y todo -.-U)

Gabumon- Si se muere no volverá a tocar la armónica…

El dispositivo de Meli reacciona y brilla.

Gabumon-Gabumon digievoluciona ennnn…¡Garurumon!

Garurumon salta sobre la cola de seadramon haciendo un corte para que suelte a Meli que cae al agua.

Meli -¡Aire, aire, oxígeno!(nadando a la orilla)

Garurumon se dedica a mordisquearle el cuello a seadramon hasta que este se cansa y le manda al agua de un coletazo.

Meli- Arf, arf…(En la orilla, muriéndose)

Sara- ¿Estás bien?

Meli- Oh sí…como nunca he estado en mi vida…¿Y gabumon?

Seadramon- Garurumooooonnn…(con la voz de abogadooo)…Sal ratita, quiero verte la colitaaa…¡Ahí estás!

Garurumon nada esquivando el bocado de seadramon y arreándole un latigazo con la cola en el ojo. Seadramon trata de contraatacar con la cola pero se corta con las cuchillas de los hombros.

Tentomon-La piel de garurumon es durísima, está hecha de un metal legendario.

Edu-¿Qué metal?

Tentomon-¿Y yo que sé? Es legendario, nunca lo he visto.

YoliW- Parece que sabes de todo pero luego lo sabes todo a medias…¡Menuda mierda, aclárate!

Agumon- Qué opis.

Tentomon- Pues un poco sí…

Seadramon- ¡Te voy a hacer cubitos de hielo maldito perro, flechas de hielo!

El hielo comienza a cubrir a garurumon, pero este las aguanta y contraataca.

Garurumon-¡Fuego de zorro!

Javi-¡Zas!En toda la boca.

Seadramon cae derrotado hundiéndose en las profundidades del lagomientras garurumon vuelve a ser gabumon.

Meli y Sara- ¡Lo consiguió!

Gabumon-Vaya así que estás bien.

Meli-Gracias, a ti, te ha costado pero al final lo conseguiste.

Sara-Gabuuuuuuuuu (le espachurra) gracias por ayudarla.

Gabumon-No ha sido nada pero…No me ahogues por favor x_x

Sara- Y gracias por ayudarme a mi también.

Meli-¡De nada!

Gabumon-¡Oye!No te pongas chula que lo difícil lo hice yo.

Meli-No te lo tienes creído ni nada hijo mío…

Se empiezan a reír todos.

Javi- Bueno y ahora cómo vamos a la orilla…¿Nos hacemos unos largos?

Jaime-No…Yo aún no me encuentro bien…(todo blanco y con arcadas)

YoliP-OMG…

Gomamon-¡Yo me encargo con mi ejército de peces!…

Jaime-Noooo…Más movimiento noooo…Muero…

Edu- Esta vez sólo se transformó gabumon…

YoliP-Seguro que porque Meli estaba en peligro…

YoliW-Va a ser eso…cuando agumon cambió yo también estaba en peligro…

Edu- Osea que cambian cuando nos quieren matar…O comer…O pisotear.

YoliP-Va a ser eso…(Se le cae Jaime encima) ¿eh qué haces?

Jaime- Todavía no me encuentro bien….Aaahhhh (con cara enferma) voya dormir…

Se quedan todos dormidos en el césped menos YoliW y Meli.

YoliW- (Bostezando) creo que me dormiré también…¿Eh?¿Qué se oye?¿Una armónica?

Al otro lado del río Meli tocala armónica junto a Sara gabumon y patamon que están dormidos.

YoliW-Ooohhh que bonito…En fin me voy a sobar…


End file.
